1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! Hello and welcome to the 1991: New World Order Map Game Wiki! Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. this one is an attempt at a neo-Cold War gone hot sim' set in 1993, all be it with a small bit of alternate geopolitical frivolity just to liven it up a but. The game thus spins around the scenario I set out. This game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses. Game play occurs shortly after the marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. Some places like Republic of Bavaria are unique geopolitical quirks of this world. Ever fancy running your own nation. A Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it an alternate wiki and on another wiki and on yet another wiki. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. The wiki's pages will contain both the game and related pages such as gaming political alliances, gaming national data and some helpful stuff from our world. Mods are there so to make sure is no cheating or tolling. The game will be played until it is naturally finished and then restarted (as many times as we want) so we can see if can come to a different outcome with different strategies. Feel free to join in! Plausibility is a must have, so no robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! Also see the O.T.L. history notes, War algorithm table and Map Game rules for any help. It will be set with a fictitious in game start date of January 1993 and carry on as far as we want to go in to the future or until there is a clear victor. There is 1 turn a day and each turn will be the equivalent of 4 months in the game's world. The game will start in our world for a while since I am still working on the support pages. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? Scenario synopsis Scenario: 1991: new world order map game Several highly unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and gone down an alternate path. In this world peoples' attitudes, tech', sport, creed, politics and the rest are 99% the same as in the real 1991. The difference is largely with a serviving USSR along with a the number of rival new nations, oddball city states, rebellious territories, unstable borders, unusual borders and surviving minor nations (especially Asian Khanates and Emirates). Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. The 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of their communists, but that is about it. The Ukrainian cities of Donetsk and Luhansk as well as the the navel base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joined the remnant USSR on May 1st 1992. Some places like Republic of Bavaria are unique geopolitical quirks of this world. See-The 16 minor alternate states, the 'renewed' GDR, It's those 2 people again and 'remnant' USSR. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? Useful Info. I have added several background pages like The Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010) to both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 42 1/2 years old) and to help point out some less OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: Admins. Mods and map makers Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *''The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC)'' (the boss) *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Do some research on some nations on the Wikipedia and source free images from there. Images still need to be attributed. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users . *The game spins around the scenario that I will set out. Site news. New site today.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:40, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Game play will not be for some while yet since I have not evenfinnished the map yet.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:46, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Europe's factual background work is about 75% done, next I will go to Southern Africa.The River Nile-2 (talk) 03:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Video Latest activity Gallery Flag of Germany (state).svg| Flag of the ATL FRG. It is the less used OLT alternative for the German/West German flag. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg| Republic of Bravaria. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg| Bosnian separatist flag. Flag of Europe.svg| Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg| The remnant USSR's Flag. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A scean from the streets of Havana. Clock Current time: Also see *Terms of Use * * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *Wiki :About *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * * *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game * width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Calendar Slider File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Vladimir_Putin_14_July_2000-4.jpg|A BTR-80A armoured car. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Category:Browse Category:Main